


Working Out, Watching Sports, and Breaking the Fourth Wall [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Humor, Johnson the Metaphysical Goalie - Freeform, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent blinks. “Did you just call Jack my love interest?”</p><p>“Ah,” says Johnson. “Yooouuur… hm. How to put this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Out, Watching Sports, and Breaking the Fourth Wall [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Working Out, Watching Sports, and Breaking the Fourth Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136474) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



[Download from Mediafire,](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2okh62jbrakttyz/Working_Out%2C_Watching_Sports%2C_and_Breaking_the_Fourth_Wall.mp3) right click to save. (7:27, 7.2 MB)  


[Stream from Google Drive. ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B0NY1XR8foTWMlhJa2tSb1M0YTg/view?usp=sharing)

Hi Check Please fandom!! *waves* 

If you liked this podfic, kudos and comments are like flowers and chocolate! Thanks so much to Jedusaur for having a blanket permission policy. Cover art edited by me, made from drawings by the talented and world-creating [ Ngozi. ](http://ngoziu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
